


Rare Pair (Lust/Reaper)

by Hoodie_Lover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drugged Sex, Lust is a bad person, M/M, NSFW, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie_Lover/pseuds/Hoodie_Lover
Summary: Lust wanted a catch, and when Death himself walked through the door to the bar, Lust got a delicious idea.NSFW
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale), lust/reaper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Rare Pair (Lust/Reaper)

Lust was hanging out in the Star Sanses’ base. It was larger than people gave it credit for, being made by Ink to accommodate every person from any AU he could think of. Despite Ink’s goldfish brain the place was big and was always getting bigger. Lust’s room was large, with lilac walls with a large fluffy bed, and a closet near the door. Lust finished dusting himself with glitter and went down to the bar. Lust’s black leggings were tight and grazed his thighs, his cyan heels clicking on the floor, his black crop top bounced with each skip, and his bright purple sleeveless jacket flowing as he made his way to the bar. Though he kept his small black bag hidden, it was special.

“Hello~!” Lust announced as he stepped through the door, leaning on the frame and gazing hungrily at the people inside, his violet heart eyes glowing. 

Lust walked to the front of the bar, making sure to wander by every table before sitting down and tracing the lines of the wood with his sparkling pink nails. A tall fruity drink was slid to him with a glare from the Grillby tending to some empty glasses. Lust sighed and sipped from his drink, slipping his bag out and bringing a vial of yellow liquid out. He popped off the cork and poured a few droplets in his drink, a lemony scent filling the bar as Lust drank another sip of his drink. 

Though Lust’s attention was caught when Death himself walked through the door and sat right next to Lust. No one seemed upset, not since Ink managed to dispel Death’s insta-kill-touch. And he would be an interesting catch, though not as interesting as Nightmare. So Lust waited until Death ordered a drink, and when Death turned his head, a small stream of the yellow lemony liquid went into Death’s drink. No one noticed, Lust knew how to slip something in a person’s drink from being duped and duping many people before. 

He downed the rest of his drink and left the bar after doing his rounds and waited for Death to leave. It was around midnight, an hour after Death entered the bar, when Lust’s prey left and he was also alone. 

“Hello~. You are Death I might presume?” Lust said and Death looked at the purple skeleton. 

“Yeah? I’m hard to miss.” Death said, his sockets blank and narrow, clearly suspicious. 

“How are you doing? I noticed you were silent.” Lust asked, they were walking side by side at this point. 

“As were you.” Death said, jerking his hand away from Lust. 

“My date wasn’t there, I was told they’d be there first but I was stood up.” Lust said.

“I see. Sorry.” Death said, slowly inching away from Lust. 

“You’ve yet to answer me.” Lust said as he grabbed Death’s hand forcefully. 

Death turned his head to the now drooling skeleton, locking eyes with the beating hearts glowing in Lust’s sockets. But his arms fell slack when a burst of purple magic shot up Death’s arm and paralyzed him. 

“Let me go!” Death screamed but no sound came out. 

“I find it funny you people aren’t more careful around your drinks, that’s a death sentence ‘round my parts.” Lust said, laughing at his pun as he drew Death into an embrace. 

“I will kill you.” Death threatened, and Lust laughed at the threat. 

“Cute and feisty. I like you.” Lust said as the duo were teleported to Lust’s room. 

Death noticed the lack of windows in Lust’s room, and soundproofing on the door. He was nervous. 

“Don’t be scared. I won’t hurt you, unless you’re into that.” Lust said, throwing Death onto the bed. 

“I won’t fuck you.” Death said.

“Correct, I’m fucking you.” Lust said as he pressed his teeth against Death’s. 

With his arms pinned and no way to escape, Death gave into the kiss and let Lust’s tongue invade his mouth. It tasted fruity, probably the cocktail lust drank, but with lemons and vanilla. As Death was pressed further and further into the sheets, Lust’s hands pressed firmly on his chest, he tried to get some power. Lust however, pulled back instantly, shaking his head. 

“Nope~. I am in control here~.” Lust said, his eyelights beating and glowing brightly as the lights in the room dimmed. 

Lust tackled Death and cupped the god’s face as he wrapped his legs under Death’s pelvic area and held on tight. Death was struggling to breath as Lust claimed every section of Death’s mouth and shoved his tongue far back into the god’s throat. 

“Ahh~.” Lust said as Death gasped for air when he was released. “Now onto the fun part.” Lust said as he stripped. 

“No!” Death screamed but was unable to do anything as his well hidden pants were ripped off along with his cloak in tatters, now barely reaching the bottom of his rib cage. 

“Yes~.” Lust said as he trailed his fingers along Death’s bare pelvis, trying to trigger any magic. 

“I won’t.” Death said and Lust pouted, but quickly donned a devilish grin. 

“I haven’t activated the drug yet.” Lust said as he gripped the inside of Death’s pelvis with his hands and sent small bursts of magic through. 

“AAAH!” Death screamed, and Lust stopped, jerking his hand away and slamming Death’s pelvis into the bed. 

“It seems I need to gag you.” Lust said as he reached into a drawer under the bed and pulled out a muzzle and squeaky rubber ball. “Here you go.”

Death tried to struggle but was unable to stop Lust from shoving the ball in his mouth and strapping the muzzle on. 

“Let’s try this again.” Lust said as he shot waves of magic throughout the god’s body. 

Ever stubborn, Death didn’t form anything, but Lust was determined. He pulled a remote from behind him and pressed a button, causing the rubber ball to squirt a liquid in Death’s mouth. 

“That should help me.” Lust said as he shot a large wave of energy through the god, and Death relaxed. 

A large blue pussy formed, and was very wet. “Good boy. You’re so good.” Lust said as he formed a large purple dick. He wasted no time in spreading teh god’s legs and plunging his dick into Death as hard as he could. He thrusted and thrusted as he kept Death pinned. 

Pitiful whines escaped Death as he was pounded into over and over. “So tight.” Lust said as he pressed on Death’s chest, over and over in rhythm as he thrusted. 

He took a break to press the button again, and as Death was forced to swallow more of the yellow drug, his pussy got even more wet and began to throb. This made Death whine more. 

“Don’t cry.” Lust said when he noticed tears, “How about I help you?” Lust said as he placed two hands against Death’s face and flooded his mind with numbness. 

“Feel better?” Lust asked and Death nodded, unaware of the words being spoken to him. 

As Lust thrusted once more and pressed on Death’s chest, he heard moans of pleasure as he moved faster. 

Death felt nothing but waves of pleasure as he laid on what felt like air, he knew something was wrong, but he didn’t know what. All he knew was that he felt good, but he could feel better, and better and better. 

Lust was pleased, but he saw all the fluids on Death’s pussy, and ran his tongue over the pussy as it throbbed. He let his tongue linger and play with Death’s hole before whipping over his sensitive body. 

“Good boy~!” Lust praised as he rested himself on Death as he gave him one last peck on the cheek before he fell asleep on the still moaning god. 

When Death woke up, his mind was clear and sharp. And he was mad. He was raped, and his rapist was sleeping on top of him. Though he couldn’t move, he swore he would kill Lust the moment he could. Lust’s AU may have been destroyed long ago, and none can die in the base, but Lust has a life outside of it. And Death shows no mercy. Even worse, Lust had taken his virginity, a not-so well known fact. As an immortal god, Death had time to plan, after all, he didn’t know how many people had been victims of Lust, but he knew for a fact, they would have justice. He swore on his divinity.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at smut, please be kind to me. I wanted to have someone top Death, it was something I have never seen before and wanted to write. 
> 
> Also if you rape or have raped someone, you are scum.


End file.
